


Interview with a Cybernetic Soldier

by darth_nell



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: (Not Cipher Nine lol), F/F, Imperial Agent - Freeform, Imperial Officer - Freeform, Sith Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_nell/pseuds/darth_nell
Summary: Lieutenant Thera Psyxe has finally been granted permission to learn more about the obnoxiously mysterious agent who has recently been assigned to her squadron. Unfortunately, she's left with more questions than answers.





	Interview with a Cybernetic Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this short little conversation between two of my SWTOR characters well before their class stories lol. Ten points to anyone who can guess their classes : D

____

Lieutenant Thera Psyxe switched on the datapad containing her subject's information, glancing at the togruta sitting in the chair across from her. “Agent Asoht Ventali, Special Forces, in affiliation with Project Sixtee-“

“That’s me; you can just call me Asoht,” the other woman said with a wink. The sharp planes of her lavender-colored face spoke of a design for severity and stoicness; as a result, her expressiveness was almost forced, as if she willed her emotion into existence. 

“Agent Ventali, I have some questions for you. Do not be alarmed; these questions are well within rights of Imperial law,” Thera said flatly. 

“Great,” Ventali said. “Remind me; who authorized this?”

“My commanding officer permitted a brief questioning session, as you have been working closely with my squadron of late.”

Ventali rolled her eyes. “Sounds boring. I can think of something better to talk about,” she said suggestively.

Thera ignored the advance, pressing on with her list of questions. “You are twenty-eight years old, yes?”

“Yup.”

“How long have you been in service to the Empire?”

Thera looked up from her datapad at Ventali’s lack of response; the agent’s gaze had drifted to stare at the wall as she racked her memory. “Long as I can remember,” she responded finally. 

“You received a number of cybernetic implants, is that correct?” Thera continued.

Ventali grunted in assent. 

“To what is the extent of these enhancements?”

The agent shrugged. “Don’t know,” she said dismissively. 

Thera paused, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t know?”

“That’s what I said.”

“How can you not know? You can’t register for an implant without selecting which modifications you need,” Thera said matter-of-factly. 

The woman was silent. Her arms folded across the tight gray uniform she wore, the hexadic emblem of the Empire subtly incorporated into the fabric. 

“Agent Ventali, I would appreciate your cooperation,” Thera prompted. 

“How’d you get that scar?” Ventali said, pointing to the four now-healed claw marks trailing down Thera’s left eye. 

Thera stiffened. “That is irrelevant to this discussion.”

“Oh, come on, Lieutenant. You answer my question and I’ll answer yours,” Ventali weaseled, a half smile tugging at the tightened features of her face. “Looks like a pretty bad one.”

Most people refrained from questioning Thera’s visible injury out of politeness, of which Ventali clearly had none. Thera huffed a breath, self-consciousness budding again in her mind as she felt Ventali staring at her disfigurement, waiting for an answer.

“Fine,” she clipped after a pause. “It was a vine cat attack, back on Dromund Kaas.”

Agent Ventali let out a low whistle. “Must’ve hurt like hell, those things are venomous.”

“I know,” Thera said pointedly. The memory was hardly a fond one, bringing back echoes of blinding pain and knife-sharp claws - the same ones that now hung on a pendant under her uniform overtop her assigned military tag. 

“You’re lucky you didn’t lose an eye.”

Thera shifted her weight. “Yes, well. You never answered my question regarding the extent of your cybernetics.”

“Still don’t know,” Ventali responded.

“Agent Ventali, we had a deal,” Thera said, getting frustrated. Why was Ventali deceiving her? 

“It’s classified,” the agent said, standing up as she received a beeping signal on her wrist comm. 

“Ventali, we’re not finished,” Thera protested.

“Sorry, Lieutenant. The Darth’s calling,” Ventali said, already on her way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I realize I'm just dropping completely foreign characters out of the blue but. I had this in my google drive and I thought I might as well share it. In case anyone's curious...these two end up falling in love :'0


End file.
